My immortality is going to kill me
by Azchara
Summary: A little trouble Shadow has. What friendship can do and undo.
1. Chapter 1 Open

Hi internet readers

This is my first fanfic, after reading a lot here, i got inspired to do this. I'm not a good writer, i hope this went well.

Enjoy!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

All Characters belong to SEGA

My immortality is going to kill me

By Azchara

Chapter 1

Shadow POV

Sometimes I hate being with "friends", cause they bother so much and hurt when they are not there, sometimes I thank for having them, because when I needed them they were there ready for everything.

That's my life, what can I do.

- o - o -

One ordinary day Shadow felt something that he has a long time not feeling it, the company of Sonic gang make him forget about that, but that night make him suffer again, it was the feeling of loneliness, like when he lose her… It makes him realize again that everyone is going to die before him.

Shadow is immortal… he remember it.

"I don't want to feel that again" he murmured with a touch of sadness.

"What can I do? …" he considered some options, like killing them or maybe banish from mobius, but that would be a disaster. The only solution that he found was to cut the bond, so he can stay but he won't feel the lost.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Short first chapter.

I would be writing more later.

What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2 Doubt

Yes chapter 2 in a row, i'm a little inspired and i think this chapter is going to be longer.

All Characters belong to SEGA 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- 

Chapter 2

Sonic were concerned by the past few weeks for not seeing Shadow, he was a little bored, cause they always ran together at least 3 time a week just for fun, but now he couldn't find him, it was weird.

So he went to Rouge house to see if she knew something about that. But Rouge said that she was also worried because he used to sleep sometimes there and she didn't seem him in a long time.

"In what other place he could be?" Sonic asked himself and instantly he got an idea, just a feeling where he could be.

Sonic ran as he like to do, fast, even faster, just enough to break the sound barrier, just a ball of dust stayed behind.

Yea, Sonic were right, he was there, at the jungle where they run together for the first time, after escaping of the jail in that island. He approached to him not ready for what he were about to know.

"Hey Shads, where have you been?" Sonic asked with his cheerful voice, but Sonic didn't get an answer, as he used to, Shadow just stayed there not facing him, like he was lost in his thoughts, just looking at the dawn of the sun. But Shadow were a little surprised that he found him and he didn't knew for the first time how to start a conversation, how to open his fears to others.

He seems worried let's try again, Sonic thought, "What's up, Shads?"

Shadow weren't ready but he needed to start somewhere, "What are you doing here Sonic?" he answered with some rudeness.

"Well you didn't show up for the race and I wanted to know if you were ok" with his honesty Sonic could open everyone's heart, but not with Shadow, he was cold and locked, but this time Sonic saw something in Shadows face, that looked like he was about to break?.

Shadow never thought about if Sonic considered him as a friend, but it was obvious, no matter how hard he try to push them away, they always get back. So he discovered that, that means he has a bond of friendship, he needed to cut it to continue his eternity. But first he wanted another opinion, but he would never ask for help. Shadow keep silent for some minutes, lost in his mind, trying to think how to start any of those points.

But he got interrupted for that annoying voice, "Shads, wanna run to angel island and return? huh?" Sonics mind were always running he said that so he can break the silent and get Shadow back to reality, he cared about how Shadow looks like, but he knew that running would resolve the problem.

Shadows couldn't resist more, he needed to spit it out, his mind were about to explode.

"Do you really want to know?" cold and directly Shadow said now facing Sonic.

"That if you want to run?" Shadow didn't heard the last question about the race, he was so concentrated in the first one.

"No!, I want to know if you really care…" he said care?, what was happening to him?, "what's happening?" Shadow finished the question.

Sonic couldn't believe that question, Shadow were serious and honest with that question, for the first time Sonic heard the word "care" coming from Shadow. He was confused but that's what he wanted to know in the first place.

"Yea, something's bothering you?" Sonic answered with some concern of what he was about to hear. 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Well that's it.

Shadow is always so lost in the past and the future that he never live in present, opposite to Sonic that he only live in present and he never think about past or future.


	3. Chapter 3 Friends

Chapter 3

Shadow never liked to waste his time with this kind of things, but this time THIS was something important.

Shadow sighed and faced his torment, "The matter is that I'm immortal" more simple that couldn't be said.

Sonic just smiled like a nonbeliever and say "Ok, ok, if you don't want to talk it's ok for me"

Shadow was so upset, that he just wanted to embrace a chaos blast and destroy this planet. It was so hard for him to say that and Sonic didn't take it seriously. _I'm was wasting my time_, he thought.

But Sonic realized by seeing stoic Shadow face, that he wasn't joking, he actually wanted to talk and what he just say was true?

"Wait, really?" Sonic said a little confused and surprised.

"Do I look like am kidding?" still upset Shadow said.

"So you are immortal and all that?" Sonic said still surprised for the new.

"Do you even know what imply that?" this was said trying to continue the topic, Shadow wanted to know if he wasn't wasting time.

"Well… hmm… that you can't die?" Sonic said with some tone of joking, thinking well it's quite obvious what it means, isn't it?

"NO!" Shadow shouted at Sonic face.

"It means that everyone is going to die before me!" sadness and frustration were in his voice.

"Yea, the same" Sonic answered lightly.

Shadow just turned his face into a shocking and desperation face.

"Come on Shads" and he still calling me like that after all, Shads, Shadow thought while Sonic continued talking. "What's the big deal?" Sonic ended his talk with that lightly comment, like trying to have fun running instead of this drama talk.

Shadow were about to break, yea bout to break Sonic neck. He passed to sadness to anger and that lead him to say things without thinking.

"You haven't lost anyone, you don't know what's like or even more you don't know what it FEELS like!" Shadow shouted aloud.

That make Shadow feel lighter, he didn't knew why… but he felt better by saying that.

Sonic got shocked "…are you afraid of losing…us?" Sonic answered worried of what were the true feelings of Shadow, he really cared about them, He break through and now he know what's inside Shadow heart?

"I'm afraid of the pain that cause" slowly the words came out of Shadow mouth, that was the true, all and pure true, finally he could get rid of this. He shake this myth of being brave mean to be locked and cold. But actually he needed to be brave to talk about this trouble.

"You never get over, it was that bad?" both knew what Sonic was talking about, Maria was the first friend of Shadow, and the first to lose so horrible.

"I don't want to have bond to anyone, anymore…" Shadow concluded, with pain in his heart.

Sonic were some disappointed after what Shadow said, how he can think like that?

Shadow continued "Every time I sleep, I dream about the last time I saw her, it's quite painful, and I think I won't resist anymore like this. It's a pain that follows you all your life." He ended with his head down and closed eyes.

"But that would lead you to a wrong way, Shads" Sonic said worried of what were going to happen.

"I can live alone, but I can't live with painful memories…"

"…" Sonic were speechless for the first time, Shadow really needed to throw this out and start again, but how Sonic could encourage him to leave it behind and give another chance to friendship?

Shadow turn around and started to leave, he was serious about this.

When Sonic stop him by saying "Would you rather not have bond to Maria than the years you had with… her?", it was the perfect and clever answer for Shadow, how Sonic could think about that, I don't know, but somehow he bring it.

And then Sonic ran away, he knew what would be the answer and he felt happy after that, so he went away so his friend "Shadow" could think about that.

Shadow felt like if something hit him, like a train or something bigger, he stumble and fall over his kneels, Sonic were right, how he dare to think about cutting bonds when he were made by a bond of friendship and love, if wasn't for that, he would become a real threat for everyone.

And then he answered to the wind "No…"

-o-o-o-o-

After that Shadow didn't worried about that anymore. He went back to his "normal" life as we can say. Any of both bring this topic again; Sonic knew the answer and Shadow felt lighter every time he spent filling his mind with better memories.

And of course they finally had the race, Shadow defeated Sonic just for a chaos emerald of distant.

-o-o-o-o-

We need friend, real friends, close friends, so even if we are alone in a certain time, we would never be alone in our life.

FIN

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Well that's the end.

My first fanfic, Yay! ;P


End file.
